The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR), and more particularly to an immediate recording device and a method for recording broadcasting signal tuned by a tuner of the VCR immediately and easily.
FIG. 1 is an input signal converting circuit of the conventional VCR.
Generally, there are two methods for recording a broadcast signal with a VCR. First, a broadcast signal received through an antenna is directly recorded by the VCR. In this method, when the line/broadcast signal selecting switch SW.sub.2 is switched broadcast signal input terminal RF and a tuner 1 of the VCR is controlled to select the desired channel, the broadcast signal is sent to and recorded in a recording unit through the line/broadcast signal selecting switch SW.sub.2. Second, the line input signal which is inputted from the TV is recorded in the VCR. In this method, when the line/broadcast signal selecting switch SW.sub.2 is switched to line signal input terminal AV, the line input signal Av.sub.in is recorded in the recording unit through the line/broadcasting signal selecting switch SW.sub.2.
In order to watch a television (TV) program different from the TV program being recording by the VCR, the TV/VCR converting switch SW.sub.1 in the VCR is switched to a TV mode so broadcast signal RF.sub.in is directly inputted to the TV set through the VCR. Thus, the user can watch the desired channel while a broadcast signal for a different channel is recording.
In the conventional recording device, however, the VCR must be turned on, the channel selector of the VCR must be set to the channel in which the broadcast signal is recording, and then a recording button must be operated to record the TV program that the user is watching, if the VCR is in an off state. Therefore, the VCR using the conventional recording device is inconvenient.